Locations (Burnout 2)
In Burnout 2: Point of Impact there are 15 tracks in total, which can be driven both ways to make 30 different racing experiences. They are all part of one region made up of the regions of Palm Bay, Big Surf, and Sunset Valley, along with an interstate, international airport, and mountain and desert regions, but you can't access some of it as the game has a linear track-based gameplay and therefore you can only play on the 15 available tracks. Some tracks are Point to Point and encompass portions of two different tracks, with a different route taken to connect the two together. Here is a list of all tracks in the game. Track List Airport Terminal 3 *Number of Laps: 5 *Lap Length: 1.6 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Overcast The shortest track in the game, the majority of the gameplay is done in either same way traffic (Forwards) or Oncoming traffic (Reverse). Airport Terminal 1 & 2 *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 3.6 Miles *Conditions: Night/Rain Night-time at the Airport Terminal means it can be hard to see, especially in the rain. A small section of Terminal 3 is seen, but there is less traffic in a section going by parked planes. There is a problem in the map : there is the wrong road from the 1st Airport terminal. Players can see a dark line. Interstate Loop *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 2.7 Miles *Conditions: Dawn/Rain Like Airport Terminal 3, Interstate Loop is a small track. Being a highway it has frequent traffic, so care must be taken. 88 Interchange *Number of Laps: 2 *Lap Length: 6.2 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Overcast 88 Interchange uses a small slice of the Loop track. This portion is unique because the track forces the player to drive down the road twice per lap. There is a winding mountain road at the North end of the track with little traffic. Palm Bay Heights *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 2.9 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Overcast An inner city area that takes a route by the waterside and through a residential area. Palm Bay Marina *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 4.0 Miles *Conditions: Sunset/Sunny A longer version of the Heights track, Marina goes past the residential area to extend the track. Sunrise Valley Downtown *Number of Laps: 4 *Lap Length: 1.9 Miles *Conditions: Sunset/Dawn A location similar to Las Vegas, this track has several sharp corners going through the neon desert city. Sunrise Valley Springs *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 3.0 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Overcast A longer version of the Downtown track, this route takes the player further away from the city and through the resorts. Big Surf Grove *Number of Laps: 4 *Lap Length: 3.1 Miles *Conditions: Night/Showers A night-time location near the Palm Bay tracks. Half of the track is outside the city while the other is on its skirts. Big Surf Shores *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 4.9 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Showers The extended version of Grove, this track takes a long winding road around the beach. On the second lap of the Forwards version, a plane sometimes flies over the bay before the track joins back to the Grove section. Crystal Summit Peak *Number of Laps: 5 *Lap Length: 1.9 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Snow Another short track, this area is high in the mountains near a lodge. Racing through the lodge section can be dangerous as there are several small, sharp turns. Crystal Summit Lake *Number of Laps: 3 *Lap Length: 5.2 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Snow The longer version of the Peak circuit, this track goes down to a lake and over a dam, before heading up to the lodge area. The Snow conditions only affect the Peak areas of this track. Ocean Sprint *Number of Laps: 1 *Lap Length: 4.9 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Overcast Ocean Sprint is the first Point to Point track, encompassing Big Surf Shores and Palm Bay Marina. It's alternate name is Run to the Sun, a reference to the fact that the Forwards version of the track heads towards Big Surf Shores. Heartbreak Hills *Number of Laps: 1 *Lap Length: 4.4 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Variable The second Point to Point race taking place at the bottom of Crystal Summit Lake and the top of Interstate Loop. Interestingly, the North Start/End point uses a fair bit of road that can't be accessed on any other track. The alternate name for this track is The Miracle Mile. Freeway Dash *Number of Laps: 1 *Lap Length: 5 Miles *Conditions: Sunny/Variable The last Point to Point race using Crystal Summit Peak and 88 Interchange. It's alternate name, The Crystal Freeway, is a reference to both its 88 Interchange and Crystal Summit portions. Notes *Some of the main circuit tracks in Burnout 2 make a return in Burnout Legends for PSP and DS handheld systems. Due to system limitations, all returning tracks are played during the afternoon in fair weather. The returning Tracks are Airport Terminals 1 and 2, Airport Terminal 3, Palm Bay Marina, Big Surf Shores, Interstate Loop and Sunrise Valley Downtown. *Due to Legends using a Tour, the tracks are depicted as being in entirely separate places on the East and West Coasts of the USA. However the name of the Airport, Pacific International Airport, suggests that the area is located on the West Coast. *Many of the locations in Burnout 2 are referenced in the later Burnout Paradise. Palm Bay Heights, Sunrise Valley, Crystal Summit and Heartbreak Hills all appear as different regions in Paradise City. Interstate 88 becomes I-88, and Big Surf is both a region and an Island add-on. Paradise City even has a dam like on the Crystal Summit Lake track. In addition, Maguire Road on Big Surf Island resembles closely Big Surf Shore and Big Surf Grove. *It can be speculated that the area where Burnout 2 takes place in and Paradise City are the same location, or are very close to each other. Evidence for this comes from the police car region number from both games, 731, used to denote the location a particular enforcement vehicle comes from. Category:Locations